


Secret Truths.

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dwalin is a cute bear, Dwalin is a dwarf runner, F/M, Fili is virgin false, Fluff and Smut, Funny situations, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili will make Master Dwalin's life a living hell (in a good and bad sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unexpected - Run Master Dwalin!!

Dwalin was doing night patrol when he saw a strange movement in one corner. The night was quiet and clean, and that movement really caught the attention of the dwarf, who slowly approached.

Hidden behind one of the stone walls, he looked to see what was happening when he saw the golden hair behind a bunch of wooden boxes. The only dwarves which Dwalin knew and had golden hair, was Luin, a beautiful dwarf maiden who had beautiful breasts and a set of legs that make Dwalin drool, and Fili, the nephew of his best friend, Thorin.  
Dwalin then decided to approach, and when got close enough here comes behind Fili boxes, looking Dwalin with frightened eyes.

"Lord Dwalin! Hello" He smiled like an wolf that just found its prey.

"Young Fili ..." Dwalin looked around and then again to the young dwarf that stood over there, as if there was nothing wrong. "So ... what the young are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." It was straightforward and simple.

Dwalin looked at those pale blue eyes and tried to understand exactly what the young dwarf meant.

"Looking for me...? Why? "Dwalin frowned at this.

Fili just came closer and put both hands on the oldest dwarf chest and leaned his forehead against the broad chest of Dwalin.

"Young Fili .... you're all right?" Dwalin worried about the young dwarf, and thus gently held Fili by the arms and pulled him back to look into his eyes.

"Yup. But I want something." Fili looked frowning and held strongly Dwalin's fur coat.

"Everything you desire. Just tell me "Dwalin was willing for his prince biding, anything that the young prince wanted would be an order. Especially considering Fili's attitudes. Dwalin understood it could be something serious.

"Everything?" Fili repeated just to be sure.

"Yes." Dwalin nodded in confirmation.

"Fuck me."

"Of course ...." Dwalin stopped and thought through what he had just heard. It could not be right, Fili was a neat guy, always gifted, responsible and everything a noble dwarf is, he could not have said such a thing. "What?"

"Fuck me." Fili repeated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Pardon?"

"Fuck me." Again as if it was nothing.

Dwalin watched the boy for a while, suddenly appeared to be very large. His eyes widened and his thoughts turned blank. What Fili wanted was absurd. Something that Dwalin could not think of doing with someone so young.

Dwalin then heard a sigh, and realized that before him was Fili, the young responsible dwarf, of honorable and noble attitudes and, mainly, nephew of his best friend, Thorin.  
And there was floating among them Fili's words 'Fuck Me', like a cloud that settled there between them.

Dwalin then slowly pulled back his hands from Fili's body and walked away as if something ghostly just popped up in front of him. He was walking back while Fili looked at him without much expression. When Dwalin was far enough away, he ran. They say dwarfs are not good runners, but tonight Dwalin exceeded all expectations and ran as if a band of one hundred Orcs chased him and there was only him to fight against them all. Dwalin ran without looking back. He ran so much that when he got home, he opened and closed the door so fast that it almost broke. He leaned against the front door and slid to sit on the floor, gasping.

Fili just turned and walked to his house. Upon arriving, he came in, as if nothing had happened. He climbed the stairs, went into his own room and lay face down on the bed, pulling the boots using his feet. He hugged the pillow with a malicious smile.


	2. Trap

Dwalin sought and sought, but there was nothing to find about one of his most loyal companions. Grasper disappeared, and that was the greatest tragedy of all. Where would his axe friend be? without Grasper, Keeper was nothing, the two together were his best and most loyal friends. Besides Thorin, of course.

Them he leaves angry after the damnable thief who had the audacity to come into his home and steal his axe. He slams the door in a way that the dwarven that was close by could already feel his anger. His steps were heavy and he snorted in rage like a wild boar.

What he did not expect was to be stopped by his friend Bofur, who happily came towards him.

"Dwalin !!!" cheerful Foreign Bofur.

"Not now!" Dwalin passed by Bofur which stayed with his arms raised in the vacuum.

When he realizes that Dwalin beautifully ignored him and his joy, he soon gone after his friend, to try to know what made him so angry.

"Buddy what happened? Problems? "Bofur runs to walk alongside Dwalin.

"Some bastard dared to rob me." Growled Dwalin.

"And the thief had the courage to face you?" Bofur laughed. Leaving Dwalin even more angry.

"No! The bastard had the audacity to rob me when I was asleep. "Dwalin stopped and turned to Bofur with eyes full of hatred. "When I get my hands on that ..." But even before Dwalin finish the sentence he sees the tip of his ax walking through the crowd. "HEY !!!!" Dwalin ran toward the stranger who wore a hood that ran when he heard the scream.

Bofur who was also curious to know who he was, ran after the thief along with Dwalin, whose cleverly mixed with others in the crowd.

Suddenly the strange thief broke into two, and each one went to one side. Dwalin quickened his pace and managed to catch one of the hooded, which for Dwalin's surprise was Kili.

"Kili ??" Dwalin looked angry at the boy who just opened his eyes to see that great Dwarf holding his arms.

"Lord Dwalin!" Kili just smiles breathless and stares from the space between Dwalin's face and his arms being crushed by Dwalin's strong hands. "So ... it hurts ..." He bites his lip.

Dwalin realizing what he was doing he released the boy and begined to investigate Kili, looking at him curiously.

"Why are you dressed like that? And why was you running? " Dwalin Narrow his eyes. Seeing that Kili was walking with a botched copy of his axe at his back.

"I was hunting and Mom asked me to return home soon ..." Kili just keeps smiling.

"And that ax?"

"That ax?" Kili widened his eyes confused.

Dwalin laughed sarcastically and Pulled the axe handle from Kili's back, who only frowns at Dwalin. When he unwraps the package, Dwalin got somewhat embarrassed to see it was only a shovel to put in the oven.

"So ... that's why mom wanted me to come back soon, she needs this shovel." Kili took the oven shovel from Dwalin's hands and wraped it again. He puted it back n his back and smiled. "I do not know what's going on, but I hope you can find what are you looking for..." Kili turns to leave, but then he remembered something and turned on his own heels. "Uh ... Fili was looking for you."

Thus leaving a very puzzled Dwalin, Kili leaved, humming through the crowd, straight home. Because everyone knows how much the boys' mother was a strong woman, however as Fili, she was fearless and kind. however when he remembered Fili, Dwalin felt a chill down into his spine when Kili said the boy was looking for him.

It was a week that he was running away from that blond boy. He avoided being in the same room as the boy. Any eye contact or even personal. Dwalin always runed away from that young dwarf. And to know that the boy was looking for him was like Kili had said Fili was hunting him. He felt very unsure of what to do if not to run. But not today! He has to find his ax!

As Dwalin was lost in thought, Bofur returned smiling leaning on Dwalin's shoulder waking him up to reality.

"Ah ... Phew !!!" Bofur breath. "I found it.... I found it ...."

"What have you found?" Dwalin looked at his friend panting.

"The ax ..." Bofur grinned himself and looked at Dwalin. "Fili is with your ax." He gave a friendly pat on Dwalin's shoulder. "It's safe. I'm sure the boy saved your ax from the hands of the thief" Bofur then straightened his own clothes and began to walk straight to the bar. "Well, I'm going!".

While Bofur skirt walking, Dwalin froze up there. His worst nightmare of the week was with his ax. Now all fit. There was no thief, who had taken his ax was no one else than Fili. It was a trap!

"Hey, Dwalin!" Shouted Bofur, waking the large dwarf.

Dwalin just looked at Bofur, wide-eyed, waiting for the news only got worse. He was right, it would get worse.

"Fili said he will be at his home, waiting for you" Bofur winked and entered the establishment.

Even without running, even without having done anything, Dwalin's heart started beating so hard, until he could hear it amid many dwarves talking loudly. Why the hell did not the young dwarf given the axe to Bofur or even handed Dwalin the ax afore? It was definitely a trap.

Dwalin did not know what to do. He did not wanted to find Fili but he really wanted his ax back. What would Fili been planning to do with his ax? A thousand thoughts occurred to Dwalin and one of these thoughts was quite dirty. Making the brave dwarf blush to think of things so lewd.

At the beginning he wasn't going after his ax. Dwalin waited, busy with his business. Being captain of the guard is a very important function, but today his mind wandered every 3 minutes in what Fili was doing with his ax. Obscene images appeared in his mind at the same time that some civilian talked to him, but never completed the picture, by the shame that it brought.

Thus the afternoon was becoming night and Dwalin stopped on the side of a tree above a small hill, which gave a privileged view of Dis house.

Dis house was well-made, built with oak wood and stones. I had two floors and particularly one of the rooms was lit up with a beautiful lamp. Coming out on the balcony, the reason for Dwalin run so much. Fili.

The Wind in the blond hair, gave a charm to the scene. The sunset, the yellow lamp and the young dwarf. Suddenly Fili looked where Dwalin was, and automatically Dwalin hid behind the tree. He sighed afraid that the young dwarf has seen him there, but when he looked again, the dwarf had disappeared from the balcony and it was dark.

Dwalin stealthily approached the house and climbed a tree that gave straight on kili´s porch. When he came, he got the impression that there was no one in the room. He grinned and sneaked the porch and then he noticed a movement in bed. Spying a little, Dwalin automatically fest sorry for having the bright idea to invade and steal back his ax.

Fili was in bed with his ax. And worse than being with his ax, he was lying down with it seeming to be naked and using it like a lover. He ran his hand on the handle as if he was giving pleasure to the object. Fili's tongue slid sensuously on the ax head and he let out a moan that made obscene that made Dwalin feel pain. I was wrong and Dwalin made a serious mistake. He was petrified by the scene. What this young man was doing with his ax was something surreal to Dwalin, because for him his ax was a part of him. Fili was harassing a part of him.

Fili suddenly stops and turns on his stomach, part upon the ax. Dwalin believed that the young man was tired of playing with his ax and he had taken a nap. Slowly and as quietly as possible, he entered the porch. Of course, the wooden floor did not help much. Dwalin was too heavy. But he did not give up. Slowly got closer until he was at the foot of Fili's bed, kneeling, Dwalin used his fingertips to get his ax. The fear of waking the young dwarf, who really seemed naked, made the old dwarf think of terrible things, but he repeated in his mind '...Thorin's nephew, Thorin's nephew...'.

Fili moved and Dwalin paralyzed. He waited a while, and when he believed it was okay, grabbed the handle of his ax. What Dwalin did not imagine was that actually Fili was not sleeping and was just waiting for the big dwarf into the room so he could be ambushed. When he felt a hand on Dwalin ax handle, Fili turned and jumped like a cat on top of Dwalin that stuck below Fili.

Fili could be smaller, but it was as strong as any dwarf, but not only that gave him advantages. Fili took the pulse of the great dwarf the floor and lowered his groin to touch Dwalin's waist who was wide-eyed and strongly holding his ax.

"Hello Sir Dwalin ...have you came to realize my wish?" Fili grinned wickedly.

Dwalin gave a little growl, that should not happen. He was stronger, he was older and he was being dominated by a young dwarf that ultimately was not completely naked, but with shorts of skin color.

A shiver ran down the spine to the lower parts when Fili's hand began to slide from Dwalin's strong arms, through the trunk and resting on the bulge of Dwalin's pants, who only became more shocked about what was happening. It was time to beg Fili to stop, but the sound of steps did the young divert his attention.

Fili sat on Dwalin's groin, freeing his arms. Dwalin but did not move, watching Fili's movements. His eyes lowered until it reaches the abdomen of the young and soon after to the bulge. One hand of Dwalin landed on Fili waist, which closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction with the touch. But before he could even produce a smile, Dwalin grabbed him with both hands on the waist and lifted the boy throwing him back to the bed. Now who was over was Dwalin.

Fili smiled lying like a rag doll fallen over the bed while Dwalin is hovering over the young. Dwalin are confused and upset if anyone see this situation will be understood that he was sexually harassing Fili.

In an almost survival impulse, Dwalin moves away from Fili, who just lifts his head and looks with concern to the oldest dwarf, who trowed himself out fot the window. Fili sited quickly, got up and runed to the balcony, watching Dwalin stuck in trees as like a little monkey, falling branch to branch to the ground.

When he finally reaches the ground, Dwalin looks up and sees Fili looking worried for him from the balcony. It's a winning smile and repeated what he had done a week ago. Run like there is no tomorrow for his own home. Coming through the door and almost breaking the poor wooden board again. He reaches into his heart and falls sitting at the door. Breathing deeply to calm the waters. The boy is making your life a unique rush.

When he finally calmed Dwalin realize his great third mistake tonight.

***

On the balcony Fili noted Dwalin runed faster than a pony and smiled like a wolf. Two knocks on the door took him out of the trance and he turned to see the door open slowly and Kili entered only his head inside.

"is all right there?" Kili smiled with only his head into the room, but without actually entering the room.

"Yes." Fili spoke as if nothing had happened.

"He ran away again?"

"Yup."

"I wish I had seen this" Kili laughed and shook his head, leaving the room and closing the door.

Fili grinned giving a dreamy look beyond the balcony. He leaned against the railing and fit a hand below the bearded chin. Humming he felt the gentle breeze kiss his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's axes - Grasper and Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English.


End file.
